


Gossip Boys

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 宇龙校园AU小甜饼。刚入校的白宇对报名处的学姐有所好感，却没想到弄错名字，错对学长朱一龙告白。两人因此成为朋友，最后走到了一起。
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 白宇/朱一龙
Kudos: 16





	Gossip Boys

1 

白宇觉得自己万不该那么冲动。  
他，白宇，一个十八岁清清白白的直男，刚入了大学的校园，立马在八卦论坛上成为了全校最火的⋯⋯基佬，没有之一。  
白宇本人表示无辜至极。一切都是误会，纯种的误会。  
无可否认，刚刚摆脱了高中压抑生活却没摆脱骚动青春期的大一男生总有那么一丝的悸动和不安。白宇也确实想要来一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，只是没想到他的爱情来得这样快，快得龙卷风都跟不上他的节奏。  
那是一个烈日炎炎的夏日，白宇拿着录取通知书和一大堆东西排着长队新生登记，汗水把衣服浸得透湿，让人觉得下一秒就要即刻升天。  
把他从升天边缘带回来的是一个漂亮的女孩，长头发扎成马尾，大眼睛长睫毛，在这到处飘着汗臭的校园内显得清爽如一阵凉风。  
“您好，同学。通知书身份证给我一下。”漂亮姑娘声音都那么温柔。  
白宇觉得自己陷入了爱情。  
然后他看到熟练地在一堆物资和文件里捡出来一堆东西塞进文件袋的女孩，在登记册上的负责人一栏，洋洋洒洒地写下了“朱一龙”三个大字。  
等等，朱一龙？？？  
白宇看着微笑递来文件袋并交代注意事项的女孩，心想，很好这名字好有个性，我喜欢。  
于是，白宇觉得自己在踏入校园的第一天就冲动地陷入了爱情。  
可美好的爱情总不能轻易圆满，白宇觉得自己和朱姑娘隔着千山万水。报道的时候人太多，他没法问清朱一龙学姐的微信号就被下一个人粗暴地挤到了一边。  
辗转几次他听闻那天帮忙的是校学生会，办公室就在学生活动中心。  
活动中心是一栋颇为复古的圆形建筑，白宇一个新生转得晕头转向，却没想到一下差点撞进一间房间里。可他停在了房间外，看到那个报到日心心念念的女孩徵垂着头认真地数着一叠传单，干净的桌面上放着一个名牌——学生会长 朱一龙。  
白宇看得晕晕乎乎，扯着身边的路过的人问，“你们学生会是有叫朱一龙的吗？”  
“有啊。长得特好看。”  
白宇点头赞同双眼放光的这位路人。  
“她有对象吗？”  
“没有吧？没听说过。”  
白宇的优点就是主动出击，敢想敢做。 

2 

于是，他在一个月后，第一次为他的敢想敢做悔青了肠子。  
大学校园里联谊和告白活动总是最受欢迎，一个据说是学的日本节目的天台告白活动悄然展开。当白宇拿着大喇叭站在学生活动中心的天台上，还带着一脸军训晒下来的黑皮，大声喊，“朱一龙！我是大一计算机的白宇！我喜欢你———”  
所有人都静默了好几秒，然后爆发出尖叫和雷鸣般的掌声。  
白宇在这幸福洋溢的氛围中得意而自信地笑，看啊，多少人为我祝福，女神是我的！  
而学生会办公室里，一个俊秀的男生差点把开水洒了一桌。  
“龙哥，刚刚是叫你吗？”副会长探头。  
朱一龙眨着大眼睛：“应该不是我吧……”  
可铺天盖地的消息终究没能放过朱一龙这个无辜的小朋友。他从进校园起就莫名其妙成了焦点，多少人封他校草，说他学神，可朱一龙真的觉得他很普通，普通到追女孩子会失恋那种。  
这两年向他告白的女生确实还不少，但男生还真是第一个。  
朱一龙看着校园论坛告白墙上那醒目的标题——“我是白宇！我要向学生会长朱一龙告白！求回应！”，头都长大了几圈。  
你谁啊？？朱一龙想。  
而此时此刻，白宇正抱着手机看着室友发过来的正牌朱一龙的照片，照片上的男孩普通的白t恤，挂着一半口罩，头发有点略长，正看着远方，手上指着什么，大概是组织活动正在调度。  
这谁啊？？？白宇挠着头，末了还得承认，还确实挺好看。 

3 

白宇觉得无颜面见女神，也无颜面见这位校园男神风云学长。但权衡利弊以后，白宇觉得朱一龙看上去人还挺和善，应该问题不大，道个歉应该不难吧。  
白宇特别会交朋友，尤其在男生中吃得开。弄到朱一龙的课表也不是什么大问题，白宇在他的教室前扶着门框喊。  
“朱一龙！朱学长！龙哥！哥哥！在吗！”  
朱一龙恨不得钻到桌子底下去。可他实在太扎眼了，又乖乖学霸地坐在第一排，听着白宇叫得越来越亲热，教室里起哄的声音一阵盖过一阵。  
室友在旁边撞他手肘：“龙哥，你小男友来了。”  
“我不认识他……”  
“你过去不就认识了。”  
“还是不了吧。”  
白宇却早就已经锁定了他，一溜烟儿地跑进教室站到他面前：“龙哥你怎么不理我。你好，我是白宇，我有事跟你说。”  
朱一龙面上保持镇定，却恨不得找一条地缝钻进去，“同学，我都知道了，你不用说了。”  
白宇愣了一下，随即明白过来。朱一龙学长可是高人，堂堂校草学神，能猜不到他的傻逼失误吗。跟聪明人打交道怎么就那么省心。  
“知道了就好知道了就好。”白宇亲热地拍他的肩膀，“我请你吃饭啊。”  
“不用了吧。”  
“龙哥别那么高冷嘛！”  
“我等下还有课。”  
白宇对他笑：“我查过了你没有！龙哥赏个脸好不好？我们也是有缘分嘛！”  
朱一龙被他的歪理砸得不知所措，他此生最怕这种自来熟，让人不知如何应对，更受不了白宇这个死皮赖脸的撒娇。  
“那我要自习。”朱一龙摊开文学史的课本。  
白宇也一屁股坐下：“人是铁饭是钢，你上课也要吃饭吧你说对不对？你要不答应我就坐这儿等你答应。”  
“你这样真的很影响我学习。”  
“我存在感太高啦？”白宇笑出声，“你又不说话，当我不存在嘛。”  
教室里早就疯了一片，谁不喜欢看八卦，谁不喜欢看帅哥八卦，谁不喜欢看两个帅哥八卦？？？  
“答应他———”  
山呼海啸一般的掌声中，朱一龙被白宇几乎是拽出了教室。  
“龙哥，今天起我们就是好兄弟了。”  
“哦，嗯？”  
事情发展好像不大一样，朱一龙还有点懵，但总之不是好情人了，还行吧。 

4 

白宇觉得自己大学生活其实还挺多姿多彩。当了个班长，参加了系里的篮球队，跟室友跟同学都相处愉快，最重要的是有了朱一龙这个好朋友。  
朱一龙比他大两岁，是他的学长师兄，平时被传得神乎其神，但总体来说却意外是个有点呆的人。办正事时一丝不苟，面对别的却总是企图萌混过关，篮球打得不是一般好，随便转个球都有一群姑娘尖叫。  
白宇一有空就去找朱一龙打球，打到大汗淋漓就揽着对方有啥吃啥。朱一龙本来对身体接触还挺抗拒，但在白宇一次两次三次的坚持不懈中，终于败下阵来选择妥协。  
食堂里还是人山人海，白宇把朱一龙按在座位上占座，问他想吃什么。  
朱一龙本来就有点选择恐惧，磕磕巴巴说了句“你吃什么我吃什么。”  
白宇笑得毁天灭地：“龙哥意思是要和我吃一份吗？”  
“我不是……”  
“死基佬！”女孩尖利的声音从人群中爆发开来，粉红的信封砸在地上，人却哭着跑开了。  
白宇捡起信封挥手，上面还清晰写着“to朱一龙”几个字。  
“欸！欸！同学你东西！”  
朱一龙本来就不善于应付这种场面只能呆坐着在原地看着白宇上蹿下跳。  
“她……还有他们是不是还在误会什么？”朱一龙低声凑过去问白宇。  
他平时不怎么上论坛，自然不知道什么满城风雨的校草恋，还都以为一切都还是那场误会的余波。  
白宇倒是知道，但他天生没心没肺，看着朱一龙为难的样子更不忍说了，一拍对方肩膀：“没事儿，这种事过段时间就好了。龙哥，你想吃热干面吗，你是武汉人吧我请你啊！”  
“应该我请你吧？”朱一龙把自己的饭卡往白宇手里塞。  
“你那么客气干嘛！下次你请。”白宇攥住他的手。  
拉拉扯扯之间，当事人不知道自己又给校园八卦论坛制造了多少素材。 

5 

白宇的宿舍和朱一龙不远，但不是同一栋楼。  
他人懒，嗓门儿大，经常宁愿站在窗户下喊人。朱一龙平时比较宅，除了打球上课和社团很少出宿舍，此刻正躺在床上打消消乐。  
宿舍老二开着论坛感慨：“没想到我们龙哥龙大会长是我舍第一个脱团的，可歌可泣啊！大三啦！”  
莫名被脱团的朱一龙满头问号地坐起来，“我哪脱团了。”  
底下适时传来白宇的声音：“龙哥，哥哥！在吗！龙哥！咋不回微信！”  
整个宿舍立马全都一副我懂的模样看着当事人迅速爬下床。  
朱一龙看着他们若有所指的表情，终于反应过来了什么，支吾半天以后，终于在白宇又一次的声浪中放弃了。  
跑下楼看到白宇的瞬间他竟然觉得不否认也没什么不好。  
“龙哥打球吗？”  
朱一龙抬手看自己的手表：“太晚了，快门禁了。你怎么这么晚？”  
“刚下课！一个思修课也拖堂，服了。”白宇对他笑，“确实急死我了。”  
朱一龙拍拍他的肩膀：“过了门禁就不好了。明天我陪你打。”  
“好嘞哥哥！”白宇去撞他的肩膀，“么么哒。”  
朱一龙有些呆呆地望着对方，一时间不知道说什么，只能也回了一句“么么哒。” 

6 

第二天的阳光有点大，刺眼得朱一龙看不清白宇在他面前拼命晃动的脸。  
把人撞倒的时候朱一龙有点慌，他心不在焉，但也知道白宇瘦得很，而篮球受伤弄到骨折也不是什么奇事。  
朱一龙伸手去抓他，白宇捏住他满是汗水的手笑。  
“摔疼了要哥哥亲亲才能起来。”  
白宇平时骚话连篇，朱一龙本来早已习惯，但却一下慌了神，差点松了手。  
“你别瞎说。”  
白宇刚要起来就又摔了回去，一边嬉皮笑脸一边说：“哥哥不拉我一把还摔我，疼死了。”  
“对不起，没事吧？”  
白宇伸手在朱一龙眼前晃：“龙哥你怎么了。我开玩笑的啊，这么介意啊？你有喜欢的女孩了吗？”  
朱一龙一下捏紧了手又赶紧松开。他想到手机里还躺着的那条“我有男朋友了”的消息，咬了一下嘴唇，轻轻嗯了一声。  
白宇半晌都没说话，终于也没像平时一样善解人意地让这事儿过去，反倒像是故意的。  
“谁啊，龙哥透露一下，兄弟我也好出谋划策不是？”  
“不是我们学校的。”  
邻家的小妹妹，青梅竹马，朱一龙都不知道自己是什么时候觉得自己是喜欢她了，好像很小的时候就下定决心保护她。可小姑娘长成了大姑娘，移民以后交了个男朋友，喜滋滋地向邻家哥哥报备着。  
白宇低着头不说话，好一会儿才继续：“龙哥，你要是跟喜欢的人在一起了，一定要告诉我。”  
朱一龙淡淡地回了一句，“我不会瞒你。” 

7 

校草恋爱已经成了公认的现实，未对此表示赞同的仅有当事人而已。  
白宇在知道朱一龙居然有心上人以后又气愤又难过，气的是这人怎么那么没眼光，难过的是朱一龙居然连名字也不肯说一个。  
日子还是那么过，白宇邀朱一龙打球玩游戏，朱一龙会在教室门口买一瓶水等他下课，甜得发腻。  
“宇哥今天不和龙哥去二人世界啊？”室友看着白宇往床上爬。  
白宇的心一刺一刺还得佯装无事发生过，笑着答：“等着龙哥约我呢。”  
微信声适时响起，白宇笑得花枝乱颤地往床下窜，却太得瑟遭了报应。  
室友举着手机朝对面的朱一龙大喊：“龙哥，白宇脚扭了——你快来接他去校医院！”  
白宇急得恨不得手有三丈长，又觉得自己从没有这么怂过。  
“龙哥我没事儿，真不用来！” 

8 

朱一龙到的时候白宇坐在椅子上脚翘在桌子上玩手机，一副大爷模样，却见得到脚腕上那青肿的包块。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我真没事，好的很。”白宇一下想要窜起来，却突然又跌坐回去，疼得呲牙咧嘴，眼眶红了一大片。  
室友一边解释一边把他往椅子上按，朱一龙走过去蹲下来看他的脚腕，抬起眼：“去校医院。”  
“没事没事我自己喷点药就行，哪用大费周章。”  
“我背你。”朱一龙拍拍他的手，背过身去。  
“真不用！”白宇笑着拍他的背，“龙哥别了，确实没大事儿。”  
朱一龙转过身来，轻轻巧巧把他一下横抱到怀里。  
白宇知道他劲儿大，没想到这么大。他看到自己这诡异的姿势被朱一龙抱着走，饶是他白大校草平时没脸没皮也遭不住老脸一红，恨不得埋进朱一龙怀里去。  
朱一龙抿着嘴唇一脸无所畏惧，弄得白宇窘迫地只想逗他。  
“龙哥你真不用太紧张，你看你这个大场面，我都要不好意思了。”  
“你还会不好意思？”  
“我怎么就不会了！”白宇反驳，又继续道，“我真没事。”  
“你不疼啊，肿那么大。”  
“哥哥抱着我我哪顾得上疼啊。”  
朱一龙僵了一下：“你别闹，待会儿配合检查。”  
白宇搂着他笑：“那哥哥会送我回来吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那我拄着拐杖和你这种大帅哥走在一起不是太难看了！没有对比就没有伤害啊！”  
“那你是不让我送？”朱一龙语气迟疑。  
“哪能啊！哥哥，你难道要因为我用了拐杖变丑了就对我始乱终弃吗！”  
“你这是什么逻辑？”朱一龙笑。  
“我现在是病人，可能脑子有点不清醒，你要对我宽容一点啊。”  
“你伤的是脚。”朱一龙一针见血。  
“哥哥说了要对我宽容一点啊！”  
朱一龙抿着嘴唇憋笑，最后终于忍不住笑出声来，“那你刚刚不肯去校医院是不要自己的脑子了吗？” 

9 

他的脚伤不算重，常规操作，医生一边抱怨这些小伙子不注意，一边给他揉掉淤血。  
白宇痛得呲牙咧嘴，仗着朱一龙在身边，鬼哭狼嚎就没停过。  
“多大小伙子了还这样！”医生忍不住出言制止。  
白宇立马噤了声，低低说了句抱歉。  
“大夫，对不起，他真的怕疼。”朱一龙捏住白宇的手，“您多担待。”  
他轻轻地把白宇揽进怀里，拍拍他的背：“你要疼就捏我。”  
还好一切结束得很快，白宇看着医生出去拿药的背影笑。  
“哥哥你刚刚的台词好像生孩子啊。”  
朱一龙的脸憋个通红：“又瞎说。你自己生。”  
白宇笑呵呵的：“我自己怎么生！”  
“你平时都看些什么。”朱一龙瞪他。  
白宇晃着腿：“那如果我和别的妹子呢。”  
“那是你的事，只要是你的选择……”  
“你那么温柔，肯定是个好爸爸好丈夫。”白宇突然叹了口气。  
“你怎么总喜欢说那么远的事？”  
白宇看着朱一龙的眼睛：“也不远啊，龙哥就要毕业了吧很多人毕业就结婚啊。你又有喜欢的人了。”  
“你很在乎吗？”  
白宇眨了眨眼睛，终于低下头去：“因为龙哥是龙哥啊……”  
他觉得自己怂爆了。 

10 

朱一龙对白宇好。这是全校有目共睹的事实，知情者不知情者都得点个赞。  
白宇望着趴在他身边陷入梦香的朱一龙，内心得意又落寞。朱一龙大概把自己当弟弟当成了自己的责任，每天尽职尽责地接送，没课的时候就干脆懒得跑一趟，坐在他身边等他下课。  
大一的高等数学太无聊，朱一龙一个纯正的文学系听不懂一个字，半节课就昏昏欲睡倒了过去。  
全校公认的女生看了都嫉妒的一张脸睡在他身边，睫毛又长又密，皮肤也实在滑得让人想摸一把，特别是微微泛红的嘴唇，形状一看就适合接吻……  
“倒数第二排的那个同学。”高数老师声如洪钟，“你怎么一直不看黑板，你旁边的同学那么好看吗？”  
白宇差点脱口而出一句“是啊”。  
全班同学看着他懵逼的样子都笑出声来。终于有人起哄道“那是他男朋友”。  
“那你起来回答这道问题。”老师不为所动。  
白宇想要自己站起来却踉跄了一下，老师看到了他身边的拐杖。  
“那就你男朋友上来帮你解吧。”  
刚刚被哄笑声弄到醒转的朱一龙揉了揉眼睛，他没听清对方在说什么，只是在同学和老师的哄笑声中有些迟疑地站起来。  
白宇第一次有了从世界上消失的冲动。  
“老师对不起！他不是我们专业的！”  
“我不反对旁听。”老师叹了口气，去拿点名册，“但这位同学，如果你只是来让你男朋友分心，我还是建议你不要来了。” 

11 

“对不起啊龙哥。”白宇凑过去低声跟坐下来的朱一龙讲话，“我害了你！你以后真不用这么陪我，我让我室友扶我就行。”  
“是我不该睡觉。”朱一龙用手肘碰了碰白宇的手臂，“你好好听讲。”  
男孩撑起下巴，从书包里拿出来一个笔记本从后面打开，居然聚精会神地盯起了黑板。  
下课铃响，白宇收到朱一龙推过来的几张纸，笔记整整齐齐，几乎把能记的都记了下来。白宇向来学习比较自由主义，笔记也格外豪放不羁，被这吓了一跳。  
“我也不知道有没有用。就都记下来了。”朱一龙垂着眼睛。  
白宇看得心惊肉跳，恨不得把心都掏出来给他看看。  
“真不用哥哥，你这……”  
“反正也就这一次了，你又不让我来。”  
白宇手都发了麻：“我没有。我就是觉得特别麻烦你……你也有自己的课自己的作业，也要和别人玩，我总这样赖着你不好。”  
“你不是麻烦。小白。”朱一龙笑了笑，“当然你不需要我照顾了当然可以直说……”  
“我本来就不需要你的照顾。”白宇看着对方的眼睛。  
朱一龙的脸色霎时间惨白。  
“我就是喜欢和你在一起。”白宇发现自己的声音有点颤，“谣言早就不是谣言了。哥哥要是不喜欢别人就好了。”  
“白宇……”  
白宇对他大咧咧地笑：“哥哥我不喜欢你了。” 

12 

狂欢了近一个学期的校草恋结束了。校园八卦论坛上讨论得如火如荼，两人所谓恋情曝光以来的那一堆事儿被添油加醋说了不知道多少个版本。  
只有白宇最清楚，朱一龙从没对他动过心，他是个说着不在意却把自己绕进去的真的大傻逼。  
白宇的脚终于好了大半，但还不大方便，整个人又懒得要死，躺在床上等室友给他这个伤心之人带饭。  
“白宇！你又火了！”室友的报菜名突然中断，突然来了这么一句。  
“火什么？我不好好的吗？？”  
“不是你看表白墙没？”  
“不看不看，都是一群妹子有啥意思。”  
“兄弟你弯得可以啊！”室友感慨，“关键词朱一龙啊，别怪我没提醒你。”  
白宇一下从床上坐起来，又觉得太不矜持，他生怕是什么朱一龙和别人在一起，他这个炮灰终究成了笑柄的悲惨故事。虽然他很高兴他的龙哥与心上人终成眷属，可他自己说是没心没肺，其实一颗真心全捧到了朱一龙的面前去又被狠狠扔掉。  
还好室友不打算继续折磨他，一张图片扔了过来，白宇有些颤抖地去放大。  
朱一龙：之前有谣言说我是白宇男朋友，我澄清一下，那不是谣言，我确实想当他男朋友。  
“啊————————”白宇觉得今天的自己是一只快乐的土拨鼠。 

13 

他一瘸一拐蹦跶着跑到朱一龙的宿舍门口，灯亮的，敲门却没人应。  
白宇害怕自己是在做梦，又太激动，一边拍着门一边喊：“龙哥龙哥，你在吗？龙哥我答应你！哥哥你别不理我啊！我特喜欢你！我想做你男朋友！我也澄清一下！我骗你的，我才没有不喜欢你！我最喜欢你——”  
聒噪的声音让好多人都探出头，可能只有白宇没注意到站在走廊不远处背着吉他的朱一龙。  
他就那么站着，蓝色的衬衫外套披着，脑后扎的小揪晃了一下，终于忍不住笑出声。  
“小白。”  
白宇僵在了原地，他的视线在宿舍门和朱一龙之间来回动了几下，终于明白自己的行为有多愚蠢好笑。  
“龙，龙哥……你啥时候站那的。”白宇咽了口口水。  
“我特喜欢你吧。”  
“那你不是基本上全听到了？”  
“不是说给我听的吗？”朱一龙左右环顾，“你有别的龙哥？”  
白宇蹦跶着跳过去，一路跌跌撞撞地小跑，“没有没有没有！”  
朱一龙叹了口气，急忙走上去把人搂紧到怀里，“小心点，我又不是不在这里。”  
“因为我怕我在做梦啊！”白宇理直气壮。 

14 

暮色下的天台有些凉了，已经到了冬天，白宇和朱一龙傻坐着，夕阳化作暖融融的糖浆，倾倒在两人之中。  
这是他们缘分开始的地方，白宇几乎要忘了曾经让他以为自己一见倾心的“朱一龙”是什么模样。  
朱一龙抱着吉他在他耳边低吟浅唱，唱得夕阳落幕，月色爬上心头。  
那是首女孩儿的歌，朱一龙的声音那么低，却也那么动人。 

“都怪这月色 撩人的疯狂  
都怪这吉他 弹得太凄凉  
哦 我要唱着歌  
默默把你想，我的情郎” 

他的小情郎晃着自己还不好的腿，只觉得有满腔热情散发不出去。  
“龙哥！我可以抱你吗？”  
“好啊。”朱一龙被他突入其来的一句吓了一跳，缩了一下。  
“那龙哥，我可以亲你吗？”白宇兴奋地得寸进尺。  
“好啊……”朱一龙低下了头。  
白宇大笑起来，眼睛里尽是足以把冬日吹散的灿烂春光。  
“哥哥——我可以睡你吗——”  
朱一龙一下扔开吉他，用手捂住他不安分的嘴。  
然后白宇听到朱一龙凑到他的耳边，热气吹拂在他的耳垂上。  
一个简短又缱绻的音节——“好”。


End file.
